


The Princess and the Punching Bag

by charleybradburies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attraction, Bickering, Canon Character of Color, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Community: 1_million_words, Community: fan_flashworks, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Love/Hate, Mentor/Protégé, Nicknames, POV Grant Ward, POV Male Character, Pining, Punching, Sassy, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, So Married, Spies & Secret Agents, Teaching, Teasing, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is supposed to be training.</p><p>Written for Fan Flashworks Challenge #119: Punch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Punching Bag

Whining should not be attractive. That’s an established fact.

Whining, grumbling, mocking, threatening - none of that should be attractive, and it _certainly_ shouldn’t be making him hard.

In his defense, it usually didn’t, but something about it being Skye who was doing the bitching made it different, apparently. 

“Oh my _god,_ this thing weighs as much as I do,” she grunts, returning to her intentionally weak punches at the bag. 

“You’re stronger than you think,” Ward pushes back. _And if she took a look at her arms she’d know I’m right._

“You sound like a freaking life coach.”

“Right now, I _am_ your freaking life coach.”

“That’s totally not unnerving at all.”

“Bitch,” he mutters under his breath, even though he’s smiling. _God,_ how he hated girls who could force him to smile.

“What was that, Coach?” Skye jumps in jest, tongue poking out between her teeth like she knows she’s already won this round. 

And, well, she probably has. 

“Shut up and punch the damn bag, Skye,” he groans, and she smirks.

“That’s what I thought,” she grins, meeting his eyes with teasing glances as she give mores power to her movements. "...Coach."

He winces, and she giggles.

"Don't call me coach."

"You're the one who _said_ you were my coach. Serves you right."

"You're the one who thought of the comparison."

"And you agreed," she says, putting her hands down to her side.

"Are you _always_ this oppositional to authority figures, Skye?"

"You've read my file, haven't you?" she asks with feigned sweetness. "I think you know the answer to that."

"I think _you_ know why I asked."

"You really _don't_ play well with others, do you?"

"We aren't playing. _You_ should be training."

"And to think, for a minute there, I thought you were flirting with me."


End file.
